Echoes of the Dead
by RikaHara
Summary: The first thing Yancy does is open his eyes. He's alright, he's alive, the crashing waves and screams of his brother were just a dream, right? Still, that doesn't explain the sense of dread in his chest. It doesn't explain where he's at, or what's happening to him. It doesn't explain why he feels like he's supposed to be dead...
1. Prologue

The first thing he does is open his eyes. Stale air fills his lungs as his heart jerks alive, pumping fresh blood into his system. His body twitches, his mouth opening in a frightened gasp.

The crashing hurricane had been replaced by bleak cement walls, the frigid waves replaced by warm blankets and a soft pillow, . The gasp caught in his throat as Yancy realized that it had just been a dream.

He smiled ruefully, mentally scolding himself for letting a nightmare get ahold of him. Even now the memories of it were beginning to slip away, fading out into oblivion, yet for some strange reason the faint sense of terror remained.

Frowning, he rolled over, giving a yawn. "Hey kid, you awake? What time is it?"

No response.

'Raleigh?" He bent over the edge of the top bunk, cocking an eyebrow at the neatly made bed below him. Raleigh NEVER made his bed, even when he wasn't in a hurry.

Bare feet pressed against the chilly floor as he slipped out of bed, heading for the bathroom. "Hey?" The door hung open, the shower dark. His younger brother wasn't in the room.

Putting his hands on his hips, he backed up, a faint sense of suspicion gnawing the back of his neck. His brother was never the one to let Yancy sleep in, nor did he ever leave for breakfast without him. Something was up.

"Alright, kid, I'll play along with your game," giving a light-hearted sigh, he pulled on some pants and a t-shirt, grabbed his shoes then slipped out the door.

An unnatural stillness greeted him in the hallway, the only noise being the low hiss of the air as it passed through the vents. He tried to shrug the eerie feeling off as he began to walk. Surely some of the shatter dome crew would know what Raleigh was up to.

Each empty hallway brought him a new sense of dread. His ears ached for the cacophony of passing workers and the crackling of the loud speaker as the Marshal issued orders, but it was all silent.

He didn't start worrying till he stood in the empty hanger, devoid of any equipment or Gipsy Danger. Everything looked remarkably clean for a place that was soaked in grease and jaeger parts just yesterday.

"Raleigh?" His call echoed around the hanger, the sudden loneliness in his voice coming back to hit him in the face.

There was no Raleigh, no crew, and no jaeger. He was stuck in the dome.

And he was entirely alone.

* * *

**((TOBECONTINUED! reviews are always appreciated. please tell me if I should continue this :3 ))**


	2. Start

He couldn't get out.

All hatches were sealed, the iron doors at personnel processing un-budge able, even the giant hanger doors failed to respond, no matter how many times he punched the buttons on the control panel.

So, Yancy did the only thing he could do in his situation. He went back to his room, curled up on his brother's bunk, and tried not to lose his mind.

"Think, Yancy. There's a pretty good explanation for this….somewhere, maybe," he muttered to himself as he pulled the blanket around his shoulders. It lacked the familiar scent of shaving cream; it lacked the scent of his brother. It was as if he had never been there.

His heart beat a little faster, a nervous sweat beading on the back of his neck as he sat up. Determination filled his eyes as he strode over to Raleigh's closet and flung it open, staring at the bare walls and empty hangers.  
The empty drawers slid to the floor in a clatter. The jaeger pilot sat back, running a shaking hand through his hair before peeking into the now empty dresser. Maybe there was a note shoved into the back?

He was expecting to feel the rough surface of wood in the back, but instead his fingers brushed into nothingness. Withdrawing his hand, he poked his head in to look at the strange wall of black at the end of the dresser. Frowning, he poked at it.

It was like an arc of electricity raced up his arm, causing his hand to go numb. Blue lightning arcs raced across the blackness. He pulled his hand back just in time before it turned back into the wall of the dresser.

Mouth hanging slightly open, he sat there in shock, trying to process what just happened. The walls seemed to vibrate slightly, then everything went back to normal.

_Am I going insane? _Backing away, he pressed his back against the far wall. "First, I can't get out, now I'm seeing things…I can't be the only one in here," it comes out more as a plea then a statement. He can feel a tremor run up his spine as the wall shifts again.

That's when he heard someone crying.

* * *

_**((TO BE CONTINUED! Reviews please? :3))**_


End file.
